Hiking Day Gone Wrong
by urufushinigami
Summary: It all started with the betrayal of the president. Now Canada and Russia are trying to save the world and find America while they're at it. Parings and characters to be determined by reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm in school right now and posting this. Oops. It's just a one-shot that I thought up. Enjoy.**

**…**

It was early morning and two brothers were hunting though the Canadian pine. The American Brother had been swamped with work due to the recent elections and the Canadian one thought a walk through the woods would be a good way to help his brother deal with the stress. All was peaceful until the older one called out.

"Alfred!" Mathew Screamed.

Alfred whipped around at the sound of his name.

"Mathew, what's wr-," Alfred was cut off as the breath was knocked out of him. Mathew had tackled him to the ground just as something whizzed over their heads.

Mathew looked up from his brother's body to see the implements of destruction lodged into a tree.

"Tranquilizer darts?!" his voice squeaked in surprise.

Alfred, always the cocky one, snorted from beneath his brother, "They're gonna have to do better than that!"

He then grabbed his brother's arm and took off into the woods, assuming that their pursuers were nothing more than common terrorist.

They hadn't gotten far when a bang resounded though the trees.

Mathew fell to the ground with a yelp, clutching his now bloody leg.

"Fuck, Mat!" Alfred yelled, turning back.

With a precise shot like that, whoever they were up against must have a sniper. Not common terrorist. After processing that thought Alfred noticed the exact placement of the shot. From the amount of blood, there was no doubt; the main artery in his brother's leg had been pierced. If they didn't get medical attention in five minutes his brother would be dead. Well, "dead".

Sliding to a stop at his brother's side, Alfred collapsed on the ground next to him.

"Mat? Mat, look at me!"

"Alfred? Why are we on the ground? Shouldn't we be running?" Mathew asked, dazed.

Mathew tried to sit up but was stopped by his brother.

"No! Don't move. You are staying right here!" Alfred yelled as he tried to stop the bleeding from the wound his brother didn't seem to feel.

"If you're feeling so bulletproof call the police," Alfred ordered his brother.

Mathew stared at him looking a little dazed until realization filled his eyes and he reached into his pocket to grab his phone but he was interrupted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The two looked up and were shocked to see a familiar face, calm and collected, aiming a gun at them. The face was familiar to practically everyone on the planet after the recent elections.

A human being taken hostage is bad. Nations being taken hostage is worse. A national personification being taken hostage is really, really bad.

Especially by someone like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Canada, or Mathew, dropped the phone, shocked.

America, or Alfred, just stared openmouthed.

The familiar man just stood, immaculately still.

America was the first to break the silence.

"Prez? What are you doing?"

…

**So, thanks to Reader this had turned into a multi-chapter fic. Since I have no plans I'm kinda making this up as I go. Want to see a character of a paring? Let me know in a review and I'll do it!**

…

Elections had just ended. This president had been sworn just a week prior. The chaos at the white house had been the reason for Canada taking his brother to the woods for a break. Now the center of all of the commotion was standing in front of them.

The president shrugged as if discussing the weather.

"Nothing much. Just taking down an enemy of The Guild."

"An enemy?" America asked horrified.

"The Guild?" Canada's tone mirrored his brother's questioning one.

The President Tut-ed.

"Now is not the time for questions; your precious brother needs medical treatment, does ne not?"

The usually sweet smile was not laced with venom, but the venom did not disguise the truth in his words. Canada _did_ need medical treatment.

"Come with us and he will get it."

"Al, don't!" Canada urged immediately after the president's words, but try as he might, he couldn't hide the pain in his eyes.

America swallowed nervously, turning to his leader, boss, and once friend.

"Why do you want _me_?"

"Behave well and maybe you'll find out~!"

America glanced from the leering man to his twin who stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Al, no!" He whispered, grasping the sleeve of his brother's bomber jacket.

America's heat broke seeing his brother like this, and he knew Mat would never forgive himself, but he knew what decision he had to make.

"Okay," Alfred whispered while his voice cracked.

"NO!" Canada yelled, or at least to the best of his ability.

"Splendid!" The president said, clapping his hands together.

Suddenly many masked men exited the bushes and crowded onto the trail. One handed the President a brief case from which he extracted a syringe.

America was given a moment to notice the sniper of the group to whom he would extend his wrath before the syringe was shoved into his hands.

"Into the vein, like heroin," the president said flippantly.

Why the president was referencing heroin, America didn't want to know, although that could explain the whacky attitude.

Trying to stall time, he began to babble.

"So, is this some elaborate scheme to take down the United States?"

The president simply raised an eyebrow and pointed to his vein in answer. 'now or else'.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, you don't have to be so pushy."

America pushes the needle into his arm and grimaces at the feel of the cold liquid flowing into his vein but he forced himself to go slowly, as his mind worked furiously.

Then, he noticed it. He was ashamed at how long it took though.

There was no first-aid kit, no one moving to help his brother. He fell for it hook, line, and sinker. How had he not asked for proof that they would help his brother?!

Unfortunately by the time he noticed this it was too late. The last drop of the mystery liquid entered his system.

"Liar! You said you would help my brother!"

"No, actually, I don't recall such a thing."

America, infuriated, moved to throw a punch but found he was unable to. In fact, he could barely stand.

First his knees gave out, and then he completely collapsed to the ground. Then his vision blurred.

"Damn you," America managed before his consciousness gave out.

The president simply smirked. He had won the war.

America, though, wore a smirk of his own. America had won the battle. The battle was the most important part. Family was the most important part.

As he was dragged away, in his brother's pocket a small 'ding' sounded.

…

**WHAT DID I JUST DO! This chapter wrote itself. And poor America! I didn't want him to get hurt but this story didn't agree with me. Oh well. Review? Please? Tell me parings and characters because this story will be written by the fans.**


	3. Chapter 3

First thing Canada felt was the sunlight on his face. It was so warm…

The second thing was a throbbing pain. Why did his leg hurt so much?

Third thing was a sound.

"Kumajonie?" Canada asked the air. He was surprised by how weak his voice sounded.

"Good you're awake," The Bear said, "thought you were dead."

"Kumatachi, that's GAH!" Canada gasped in pain, halting in his attempt to stand from his bed.

Kumajiro looked at his owner.

"Don't move. Did you forget you were shot?" The Bear demanded.

And just like that the flood gates were opened. Canada remembered everything.

But then… how did he get in his bed?

…

**So, what are the fans thinking? Aliens? A terrorist group? Magic? What about parings? Tell me in a review.**

…

America slowly opened his eyes. He had a pounding head ach and his glasses were nowhere to be seen (not that he could see all that well without them). He slowly sat up, ignoring his stomach that flip-flopped from the movement.

"Where-," in the middle of inquiring on his location, America cut himself off, remembering everything that had happened.

Dread pooled into his stomach. How could this have happened? The president had been so nice. He was such a caring man, like a father. He was practically unanimously voted into office and everyone was so happy when he gave his inaugural speech.

His speech…

What had the speech been about? America, for the life of him, could not remember.

The more he thought about it the more confused he began to get. Hell he couldn't even remember if the guy was democrat of republican.

This man wasn't his president. Whoever he was, he was an imposter to the United States of America, and, Alfred realized with dread, also its keeper.

America looked around. He needed to get out _now_. He was in a traditional looking jail cell, stone walls and everything. There was a cot on one wall and a bucket on another. A third wall was completely made of bars. Not that hard to break out of if you're a super powered nation. America walked up to the bars and placed his hands on them with the intent of ripping them out, but before he could a sharp electric jolt flowed from them making him jump back with a yelp.

Unfortunately his yelp alerted the guards of his awakening.

"United States?" One asked.

America simply kept his mouth shut in defiance, but it didn't seem like the guards really needed an answer. One turned to stand watch while the other morphed back into the darkness, likely to report on his awakening.

America took this time to study his "guard" He seemed human in every way, but whatever he was, he wasn't a US citizen. Strangely enough he was in street clothes. This suggested a terrorist group, so yes human. But how had the president been involved? If this rag-tag terrorist group couldn't even afford uniforms, how had one of their members become "President"?

"So, what's all this shenanigans about?"

The guard tensed at America's sudden words.

"What's that scum?"

America was shocked to say in the least. His entire strategy to extract information from the guard just flew out the window.

"Excuse me? Scum?" America asked, raising an eyebrow. His tone was more questioning than challenging.

"Yeah you heard me! You are nothing but scum compared to the Great Guild."

The Guild thing, again, huh?

"If the Guild's so great, what is it?"

"The premise of the Guild is too sacred to be uttered to scum like you!" The guard hissed.

"The premise? Do you even know what you're saying?" America was getting even more confused. This was looking more and more like some back water organization so how had they managed all they had done?

"Shut up! You know nothing!"

"That's enough."

America and the guard both jumped and the voice. It was the intruder who called himself President.

"Who are you? Why am I here? What's your plan?!" America demanded, letting his anger get the best of him. Not thinking, he grabbed the bars of his cell and recoiled when the shock was delivered.

The "President" Chucked.

"One would think a superpower would learn the first time."

"Fuck you!" America hissed.

"Such vulgarity. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

America just growled. Referencing his mother was a low blow.

"So what do you want?"

The "President" just shrugged. At this point America realized that he didn't even know what to call the guy besides President. Did he even have a name? How had people voted for him?

"Who are you?" America questioned slowly.

The president reached forward and grasped America by the collar of his shirt. Pulling the nation closer to the bars, he bent over and whispered so the guard could not hear. His words caused chills to go down America's spine.

"I'm an empire."

…

"Kumajono get my phone! Now!"

It was the first thing Canada could think to do but a soon as the phone was in his hand he didn't know who to call. His government? His Brother's government? Who could he trust.

Before Canada could make up his mind the phone in his hands rang, causing him to jump a mile. It was…

…

**Okay, who's calling Canada's phone? It's up to my reviewers! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

"You're… an empire?" America asked, horrified.

"Yep~! And that makes you my new colony."

…

**Do you guys want the twins to have twin telepathy? Idk how that would work but I feel like it might fit this story. **

**Oh, also; an idea has been bugging me and I want to know if you guys would read it. It's would be a story about what would happen if America's states were personified as dogs. If enough people are interested I'll write it. **

…

As soon as Canada calmed his rapidly beating heart he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Bonjur Canada! How is ma-," France's eloquent greeting was cut off as Canada burst into tears.

"Papa! *sob* they *sob* Alfred *sob* the president!" Canada cried, overwhelmed.

"Whoa, Canada, please calm down," France urged, "What is wrong with Amerique?"

Just then it occurred to Canada that the line was probably not safe. If it was the president's lackeys that dragged him back home then they would have definitely tapped the his cell phone.

Canada slammed the phone onto the ground effectively breaking it. He couldn't take the chance of France getting hurt too.

"Good idea, but I doubt that phone lines were unsafe. The enemy thinks you are dead. So what is this about the president and Amerika? Is there something you need to tell me Kanada?"

Canada jumped, surprised that the intimidating nation had been in his room and he had not noticed and even more surprised that he noticed Canada.

"Russia?!"

…

France stared at the phone. The line had gone dead…only a moment passed before he dialed a new number.

"hello? Angliteere?"

…

America stared at the man he once looked up to. Then, he snapped into action. Taking the hand on his collar he lurched back, slamming "empire" into the bars of the cell.

"Gah!" the president gasped in pain as the electrocution shot through him.

America too grunted in pain, having had a connection with the president, he too received a shock that forced him to let go of the empire's arm.

The guard jumped up, helping the president to right himself. America was not so fortunate, he simply fell.

"That was a stupid move."

The fake sugary tone was gone. Nothing but malice was in the empire's words.

"You fucked with the United States of America. _That _was a stupid move," America retorted.

"Fucked with? Ha! Soon I will re-define those words to you, my lovely colony," Empire yelled hysterically, his usually refined hair coming undone.

This new face to the usually calm man frightened Alfred. America realized with dread that he had no way to predict this man; the man whose name he didn't know, yet he had voted to presidency. The man who was leader of some rag-tag terrorist group that managed to make him president.

There was definitely an unknown variable. Maybe it was that this man was an empire? Empire of what though?

"Well, if I'm going to be a colony, what is the name of my mother country?" America reasoned, trying a new tactic.

The President just smirked. He was back to the "cool" side of his personality.

"That is for a later date, for now…" The Empire looked to the guard next to him and raised a gun.

**Bang!**

"I'd appreciate it if you kept quiet about the whole Empire thing. I can't ruin the name I've made myself. Oh, and-."

**Bang!**

"Argh!" America screamed in pain, clutching his shoulder.

"I'm pinning the death of this man on you," the president sing-songed, "I'm glad to know you're awake. I should go now, but I'll send someone to clean this mess up. I look forward to more bonding time with my new colony~!"

And with that America was alone.

…

In the end after Canada and Russia pieced together their respective stories it turned out that after Canada dropped the phone America managed to text a random number (Russia's) and Russia, having received the garbled text triangulated the position of the phone and hunted Canada down fearing the worst for his Ice Hockey rival.

Russia's fears had not disappointed him. By the time he had gotten there Canada had "died" 3 times.

Russia was confused by the state of the surrounding foliage but he knew he needed to save Canada before his condition got worse.

When Canada finished his story to Russia he was surprised by the other's expression, or lack of one.

"Russia?"

"No one can fuck with Amerika but me, yes little Matevey?" Russia growled.

"Y-yes?"

"And people who break that law, what do we do with them?"

"I don't know…" Canada was beginning to understand the Baltics better.

"Neither do I. Only Mr. Pipe does!" Russia explained, drawing said weapon from his robe.

"Oh…"

…

"Then the line went dead after a crashing sound," France finished.

England stayed quiet for a little, contemplating the information before he answered.

"Try tuning on the news and seeing what's going on," He suggested.

"Alright."

Both men grabbed their respective remotes and turned on the news.

"Bloody hell."

"Mon dieu."

…

"Ah, f-fuck!" America gasped as he continued to drag his body across the floor. His arm hurt like hell and he had given up on moving his fingers in that arm.

America had dragged himself to the corner by the cot trying to show defiance and his instincts were screaming at him to find shelter –not that the corner offered much.

Once he had finished there was a creak and in came two figures. One looked like the dead guard, simple and in street clothes. The other America recognized.

"Hamburger Bastard?"

…

**Who's the mystery figure? Are they betraying America, looking for his downfall, or under cover and hoping to protect him? Tell me in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Now Frank, could you tell us what we're seeing here?"

"Well, you see Marline, these 'coincidences' of natural disasters across Canada and now America have sparked a religious reaction from people across the world. Many say it's a sign of the apocalypse."

"Hello this is George reporting live from California where an earthquake-."

"Maria Gomez from the Yukon Territory where forest fires have ravaged the land-."

"And it just won't stop raining-."

"A hurricane out of nowhere."

"Buildings toppled."

"Plane malfunction."

"Where people have started to worship."

"Men and women crowding the streets."

"Burning crosses."

"A new cult."

Two blonde men in their respective countries watched the news.

"Bloody Hell."

"Mon Dieu."

…

**Okay, since Canada "died" multiple times the natural disasters are worse there. America was shot in the shoulder and that resulted in some there too. Pretty much people noticed the weird and freaky disasters and started to think it was an act of god or something like that. **

**I don't own Hetalia.**

…

Empire smiled. An idea had struck him as he watched the news. He hadn't thought that injuring the nations would cause such a violent reaction from the people.

_'Imagine the power I could have with an army like that,'_ he thought.

But one thing did trouble him. If he had succeeded in killing the personification of Canada, why was the nation still alive? It was swamped with natural disasters and many people were dead but it was still Canada.

This was a problem, but not one the empire couldn't work around; not one he couldn't shoot down.

…

After getting over his shock, Brittan spoke into the phone.

"Call the others, an emergency meeting in Ottawa."

"But the planes-," France began.

"Tell them to use their military planes," England grumbled.

France nodded.

"Okay, but be careful."

…

America stared, shocked.

"Ro-."

Romano lunged forward and cut America off yelling "tomatoes!"

The two stopped and an awkward silence followed.

America cocked his head to the side.

The other man looked between the Alfred and Lovino asking, "Tomatoes?"

"Uh, yeah, this bastardo could use some tomatoes!" Lovino made up on the spot.

The man looked at romano, confused, before saying, "whatever Lovino" and concentrating on the task of cleaning up the dead body.

Romano Glared at America before whispering harshly in Italian.

"Here no one knows who I am. Let's keep it that way bastardo!"

"Fine, fine!" America retuned in the same language, "But you better explain everything."

"Yeah… later," Romano growled, rubbing his head.

"So…" America started.

"So?" Romano prompted.

"About the president…"

Romano cut him off again by clapping his hands in the air and saying, "sheesh all the bugs in here. Look there's a fly on the wall."

America's blue eyes widened at the hidden message.

From now on, America wouldn't be talking to Romano but the mask in which Romano made to hide himself here.

"That's pretty gross." America played along, "so about the president, how much does he know?"

Romano smiled, glad that the message got across, before he answered, "He's a smart man, one you shouldn't mess with. He knows who I am and has enlisted my group's specialties."

"So the Italian mafia is working with this psycho?" America deadpanned, upset by the realization.

"Yes, we are. And if you value your life you won't refer to the president as such!" Romano growled. America never knew his acting was so good.

"That man's not the president, he's an imposter!"

"No, he's an empire; an empire that will return the Mafia's greatness to that of its glory days!"

America was shocked. It almost sounded like Romano believed those words. Maybe a part of him actually did?

Never mind, back to acting.

"You can't actually believe that that man can accomplish such a task!" America argued.

"Considering how easily he captured you I think he can."

Ouch. Even though this was fake, the implications of the words still hurt. But maybe there was an implication in said hurtful words.

"He wouldn't have gotten me if he hadn't made such a low blow as to threaten my brother."

Romano's eyes widened by a fraction. He too had a brother and this new information only fueled Romano's hate of the man.

"You should have kept better watch of your brother."

Again, a painful statement, but necessary to make their show believable.

America simply went silent.

To complete the act Romano spat on the ground and turned on his heel.

"Pathedic scum. I can't believe you were chosen for such an important role."

With that last hint Romano left. The man carrying the old guard's body was behind him.

Chosen for a role? America pondered over his friend's words. What did that mean?

…

"Russia tell me!"

"Why does it matter, comrade?"

"Because you might have stolen them from some innocent citizen!"

Russia frowned.

"If you must know, I took them from hospital down the street. We return them when we find Amerika."

This time it was Canada's turn to frown.

"Why do you care so much about what happened to my brother? Why are you helping me?"

"I already tell you, no one hurts Alfred. That is a rule that Mr. Pipe needs to enforce. Plus, you will not go to anyone else."

Mathew looked down at his feet. It was true. Canada feared that any action from other nations would result in damage to said nation.

"Well then, why do you care if Alfred gets hurt?" Canada asked.

Russia stopped walking.

"He is a good enemy, da?"

Canada just shook his head. He'd never understand his brother's relationship with the wintry nation.

…

**So someone asked if this could be a state!fic. Does that sound good to everyone? Let me know in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was early morning and the nations were at the meeting in Quebec. England was just ending the attendance count.

"And with that all are accounted as present with the exception of Russia, Romano, and Italy."

Japan looked around, raising an eyebrow.

"What about America-san?"

"Yeah, did you forget about Canada again old man!?" Cuba yelled.

England winced at both of the questions.

"My sons were not in the attendance list and are the topic of today's meeting," France spoke for England.

This caught everyone's attention.

After a silence Vietnam spoke up.

"What trouble have those idiots gotten themselves into now?" she asked, worry lacing her voice.

France looked to England, looking for an okay.

After a nod France said, "this is what I heard after calling Canada yesterday." He then clicked the "play" button on a recording machine.

**"Papa! *sob* they *sob* Alfred *sob* the president!" **

Mathew's cries echoed though the recorder.

Then there was a crash followed by a low beep. The line was dead.

All of the nations were in shock. What had that been?

"And that," England said, "Is why we called you all here."

…

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews guys! I'm very happy with 17 but I think I can do better. 20****th**** review will get a free one-shot as a reward as long as it's not porn and something I know. OCs are acceptable. **

…

Swing, step, hit hit, swing, step, hit hit, swing, step, hit hit.

Canada hobbled down the street on his crutches that Russia had stolen from his own hospital. He was still slightly irate with the other for stealing, but what could he do about it now?

Canada opened his mouth to ask a question as he hobbled around a tree root.

"Why exactly are we retuning? Isn't that dangerous?"

Russia shrugged.

"Probably."

"EH?! So why are we going back then?" Canada said, surprised.

"Because we need to find a clue to your brother's whereabouts. The other option is though the American government but that seemed more dangerous so here we are."

"What about the other nations? Won't they notice us gone? The call I left France-," Canada fretted.

"Do not worry, I handle that too," Russia reassured with a smile.

Canada shuddered from the expression.

Russia frowned at the other's reaction but waved it off, he was used to it now.

"France is not as stupid as many believe. He will peace thing together and probably go to the others but I doubt they will do something stupid."

"Okay," Canada sighed.

They continued on in silence.

…

Amidst a puddle of blood, America thought about Romano's words. He had long since managed to pull out the bullet and now his inhuman body was healing. At this point he was no longer in enough pain to inhibit his thinking so he pondered.

Chosen for a role…

Chosen for a role…..

Chosen for a role, by an empire, who calls me his colony…

America thought about the words. This was so confusing! The more he thought about it the more questions he had.

But what if he was asking the wrong questions?

What's the right question?

Role…

Colony…

Empire…

Empire… empire of what? Now that sounded like the right question!

So, now, what was he an empire of? He wasn't a nation that America recognized so a retuning empire was out of the question. The other possibility was a new nation, maybe the terrorist group's ideals inspired a nation? Or maybe…

Maybe he was an old nation… one not from earth! Was that even possible?

America had never encountered an extraterrestrial nation, but it didn't seem impossible.

So had America elected an alien as its president?

…

Germany was the first to react. Pulling out his phone he calls Italy and is horrified when he gets the message box.

"He… he didn't pick up…" Germany stuttered.

England frowned, fully going into battle mode.

"Okay, we are officially going into emergency mode. No fights or uselessness while my sons are still missing."

"And Lovi!" Spain added.

"Itary," Japan nodded.

"And my brother."

Everyone looked to Belarus and was shocked by her participation in the meeting.

"Yes," England said, smirking because things were looking up, "And your brother."

…

**So, like the alien idea? Should I go with that or something else? Don't forget to review for your chance at a One-shot. **


	7. Chapter 7

Romano stared.

"that's…"

"I didn't expect it either, but with such a reaction, raising an army is entirely possible. Our faction consists of terrorists and government officials. Now we can take over, rule! Think about the Nazis! We could re-create that glory!"

Romano fell silent at the Nazi reference. As much as he wished, he couldn't blow his cover. Swallowing the pain he nodded dumbly.

The president frowned at his reaction but continued anyways.

"This is our chance to take the world."

"I see that," Romano said, "But what will be our first move? How will we turn chickens running without their heads into soldiers?"

The president smiled evilly.

"Do you keep track of the recent movements of Isis?"

Romano raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted to keep this in North America? You're serious about taking this global, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am, but I was referring to the broadcasting."

"The beheadings?!"

"Good, you follow."

…

**Okay guys, Aliens seem to be a no go, so what do you want? More political terrorist stuff? Let me know in a review! Plus, 25****th**** reviewer gets a free one-shot!**

**To i: …Fuck. *bangs head on wall* I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did that. Okay, thank you so much for letting me know. And guess what? You're the 20****th**** reviewer! You can review this chapter to tell me what you want as a one-shot. **

**To Reader: Ah, thanks. You ask you get it girl!**

**…**

Prussia was walking through the halls, away from the meeting room. He was deep in thought so he didn't notice the wall until he walked into it.

**Bam!**

"Fuck!" He yelled, falling to the ground. Looking to the celling, he sighed. This was not his day.

Chickie and Al were gone. The Italies were gone. The crazy commie was gone (not that anyone cared).

All in all today was turning out to be horrible.

And he had even worn his lucky boxers! How had the day… gotten…

Prussia's thoughts faded out as he noticed something. There was a mark on the celling, like a symbol. As he looked closer he saw that it was a hammer crossed with what looked like a rifle. So similar to the Hammer and Sickle of the USSR he was off put by it.

Maybe he should tell his brother… It could be linked to the natural disasters. Canada's phone call did mention the president so maybe the government was involved? Nah! Prussia was awesome, therefore he must investigate alone.

Taking out his IPhone he took a selfie and posted it as Detective Prussia time! This was gonna be good.

…

America jerked awake. When had he fallen asleep? It must have been the blood loss. What had he been thinking last? Aliens? Blood loss. Right.

Sitting up America noticed his shoulder was newly healed. It wasn't in great condition, but it was usable. There was blood everywhere but no wound.

With his new energy America found himself feeling rebellious. But what could he do? Looking at his own blood, an idea struck.

Painting time.

…

"What about this thingy?" Canada asked.

The two nations had so thoroughly searched the area that they were about to give up when Canada noticed a wooden token on the ground.

Russia bent over to pick it up and was shocked. At first he thought he had seen an old symbol from his USSR days, but instead of the sickle there was a rifle.

"This does not bode well for us."

"Why?" Canada inquiered.

"It's a symbol. This means we're dealing with a group or organization with set goals."

"So the president is being supported by a group? That would explain all of the men that surrounded us. They did not seem like an official militia. I guess in a way it's also good though. This means that the US government is not involved. We could take this public." Canada suggested.

"We'd have the element of surprise too, the enemy thinks you dead," Russia added, "Let us wait it out though, if we take it public he might also, and that would invite not only more danger for Amerika but he could turn it into war, invite the people to choose sides."

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Canada said, "So we'll just wait?"

Russia raised an eyebrow.

"You are okay with that?"

"Yeah I'm cool."

A new expression of sympathy took over Russia's features.

"Kanada?"

The hands gripping the crutches began to tremble.

"Yes Russia?"

Canada almost sounded mad.

"You were numb before, now everything is hitting you. We will go back now," Russia deadpanned.

"Yeah." Canada's eyes watered. "we can go back."

…

Romano followed the President's brisk pace. His expression grew more and more horrified as the man continued talking.

By now there was a group of men following behind. Some part of the rag-tag terrorist organization the President picked up. Some from the Italian-American Mafia. Some high ranking American and Canadian officials.

They all nodded to the president's words, eyes sparkling with amazement. They were all inspired, empowered, motivated, by the speech. Romano was sickened.

"So you understand your role Lovino?" the president asked, looking back to the brunet.

Romano nodded mechanically.

"Yes sir."

…

America looked up and smirked. He had finished hours ago and was tired of waiting.

On the wall behind him, in blood, was a magnificent eagle. Within its grasp was a bundle of thirteen arrows.

The United States of America was at war.

The empire's shocked expression along with the surprised ones of the men behind him made America especially proud, but when he caught sight of Romano's horrified one his grin turned.

"What's going on here?" He asked, eyeing the camera in one of the men's hands.

Romano swallowed and looked away while the empire smiled crookedly. He strode out of the doorway mightily.

"What is this? A declaration of war? What will you do eaglet? Bite me?"

Alfred smirked.

"Maybe. Though I doubt traitor tastes good."

"It's not my fault you fell for my little trick," The president countered.

Alfred fell silent and the empire took his silence an invitation. Looking to the brutes of the group behind him he nodded to Alfred after making eye contact.

"Find a way to restrain him and someone get me a Youtube account."

…

**Okay guys, I'm sorry about the delay but I was hospitalized for a while and I was not allowed internet access. Now that I'm back chapters will resume as normal. Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"A Youtube account?" America echoed, surprised and a little intrigued despite himself.

The president just chuckled to himself darkly as the other men shot him wary glances. Romano simply looked like he was going to throw up.

Two men began to maneuver towards the door of America's cell and in response he sent them a nervous look.

"Now what's with the silence treatment, guys?"

They just ignored him.

They ignored him but that was okay! This was his chance to escape. Just as soon as they opened the door…

That's when he noticed the gun.

Just when he thought he had a chance…

"Come on, there's no need for that!" He laughed nervously.

They ignored him.

"Please, guys-," He pleaded, backing himself against the wall.

They ignored him.

"No, no!"

"No!"

They ignored him.

The president ignored him.

Romano didn't.

**Bang!**

…

**So close to 25 reviews! Remember that one-shot is hanging in the balance.**

**I don't own hetalia.**

**#enjoy**

...

Estonia's eyes widened as he stared at his laptop. After hearing of the missing countries he conducted a search through the web for their faces. He checked security cameras and traffic cameras only to find nothing. His last resort was social media. It was unlikely but it was worth a chance…

What he found shocked him.

"Guys!" He called out, immediately halting the current argument in the meeting room.

Japan, who was next to Estonia, noticed what was on his computer screen and scrambled to turn on the projector and hook it up to his laptop.

Everyone in the room gasped when the projector came alive.

Spain gapped, open mouthed.

"Lovi, no," He whispered, a silent tear dripping down his cheek.

…

The president stared at the brunet, collapsed on the ground.

"Oh my god, ROMANO!" America screamed, running towards the bars at the front of the cell. In his shock he forgot to call his friend by his human name.

"Bastardo, stop yelling," Romano whispered between coughs. He was clutching his midsection, where he had been shot.

The man holding the gun looked to the president, wondering what to do.

The president signaled for him to lower his weapon as he strode forward.

"Don't touch him! Leave him alone fucker!" America yelled at the president.

The president just raised an eyebrow as he grabbed Romano by the neck.

"And what are you going to do eaglet?" he asked as he forced Romano into a sitting position.

"So what's this?" He asked leaning towards Romano, "You two know each other? A fellow nation? Romania was it?"

Romano growled, "It's fucking South Italy and I'm not going to hurt the hamburger bastard for your fucking movie!"

Romano struggled to throw a punch that was caught by the president.

"Movie?" America questioned.

"Yes, movie. And little mafia man will. Play. His. Part!"

With each punctuated word the president delivered a punch to Romano's body.

"Bastard!" Romano hacked out while coughing up blood.

"Leave him alone damn it!" America yelled, horrified at the abuse.

"Don't worry little colony! He will be fine, he _is_ a nation," The president soothed, reaching though the bars to pat America on the head.

What he got was a bite on the hand.

"Fucker! Maybe I will have him kill you," The injured man cursed.

"No! Don't I won't do it!" Romano yelled, struggling in the president's grasp.

**Slap!**

"If you shut up I'll be merciful," The president growled.

Grudgingly, Romano shut his mouth.

"Sir!" A small round man with a laptop interrupted, "We have everything set up."

The president nodded.

Letting go of Romano, only to grab the collar of his shirt, the president dragged him to the other side of the room and dropped him.

"Someone bandage the traitor up."

"Traitor?!" America asked, "Ha! That's rich coming from you!"

"He was a traitor to our noble cause. I never promised anything to your people, I'm no traitor."

America was going to snap back but he noticed the words were true. No matter how hard he racked his brain, America could not recall any promises from the president besides the promise to "re-define the words 'fucked with'" and so far he had kept to that promise.

"Now listen Eaglet! You are going to exit your little bird cage, sit on your perch over there, and let my men chain you down. If you don't, Little Mafia Man will be shot again, and again, and again. Cool?"

The bird metaphor felt belittling to America and made the painting, behind him, seem idiotic and shameful.

The man held such power in his words. Just with his voice, he made the mighty United States feel meager and useless- something the other nation's insults had never managed.

What was he?

There was a small clink as the lock was un-locked.

"Lights, camera, action!"

The president was really getting into this.

…

"…And this is what we will do to the American Nation."

All of the nations in the room grimaced.

The crystal clear quality outlined every cut, bruise, and stab inflicted on Alfred by Romano.

"Everyone who has been betrayed, abused, abandoned, come find a reason and a purpose. Unite under the Hammer and Rifle of the new America! United States, I dare you to do something about us. Kill us, smite us, and decimate us! Just as soon as you finish arguing amongst yourselves in that petty excuse for a nation.

"Oh, and to Mr. President! We're coming for you."

With that Romano held a gun to the camera.

**Bang!**

Everyone in the room stared.

Spain began to weep.

"Lovi, what have you done."

With Spain's cries breaking the silence the room dissolved into noise.

"What the bloody hell was that!" England cried out.

"Hory shit," Japan commented.

"What the fuck!" Taiwan yelled.

And so on and so forth…

With just one video the president managed to do three things; create a base for recruitment of soldiers, put a name to the host of natural disasters rocking the Americas, and totally, and utterly, confuse the nations of the world.

…

Prussia walked up to a Canadian official (the meeting _was_ in Ontario).

He showed the man a picture of the symbol on his phone.

"Do you know what this is?"

The Canadian man shook his head before rushing off.

He _was_ very busy. Apparently some terrorist organization had claimed responsibility for the natural disasters.

_'Not him but maybe someone else,'_ Prussia thought. He turned to show it to another man.

This man seemed to show some form of recognition at the symbol.

"Ah, I don't know what it is but I can show you where I found another one of those."

"Cool man, lead the way for my awesome self!" Prussia yelled, making the other man wince at his volume.

"Alright."

The Canadian brought Prussia to a janitor's closet in a secluded hall way.

"So it's in here?" He asked, pointing.

"Yeah, in the back wall," The man answered.

"Awesome!" Prussia declared, leaning in.

Behind him, the man slowly pulled a knife from his jacket pocket.

"It's real small so you have to look really hard!" The man said, sneaking forward.

"Got it dude," Prussia said, leaning more.

Just before the man could make a move for the kill Prussia whipped around and caught his hand.

"What kind of an imbecilic do you take the awesome me for?" Prussia asked, squeezing the man's wrist.

"I'm sorry! Don't kill me," The man begged.

Prussia sighed.

"My awesome self is not a killer. Just tell me what's going on."

The man nodded before glancing to the left. Prussia followed his gaze a moment to slow.

**Bang!**

Prussia's body dropped like a rock.

"You owe me for this, Freddy," a new man complained.

"Yeah Roger," the first nodded, "Wait, is he still breathing!"

"Fuck he's one of those nation thingies."

"We should take him."

"Yeah, grab his legs."

…

**Well, this chapter got dark! Sorry guys but I think it was necessary… kinda…**

**Anyways, what's gonna happen to Prussia! Review and I'll post the next chapter sooner!**


End file.
